


words are flowing out

by SafelyCapricious



Series: rogue lycanthropes [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May's view on the events in endless rain into a paper cup, and a little bit beyond.</p><p>The werewolf AU everyone knew was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words are flowing out

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy.

Melinda May had been shocked to see Grant Ward at the cabin in the middle of nowhere Montana where they’d picked up Simmons. 

Her surprise had faded quickly; the relief of how unharmed Simmons appeared had stayed. She’d made the girl tell her what had happened in the cockpit on the flight back, and she’d been even more impressed with Simmons’ calm. 

Then she’d made the girl promise to start more physical training and had almost laughed when Simmons had looked back into the stomach of the plane and agreed that she could probably find someone to teach her.

Ward had been one of the best. Level 7. Specialist. 

He’d had the best espionage scores since Natasha. 

And though he’d never been a fan at the long missions, he’d been excellent at them. He’d said he didn’t like to lose himself under cover but May who knew about, well, the werewolf thing, suspected it was simpler than that and he just didn’t like to be stuck as a man for so long. Mostly because every time he came back from a long mission he’d request extended leave and go and run as the wolf. The concern about him being stuck as a wolf were apparently legitimate as it had happened to other otherwise solid agents before, and so he’d been cut from all the but the shorter missions.

He’d been best at the go in, get information, kill the targets and get out missions. His ability to tell when anyone lied to him made him invaluable, even beyond his physical skills which were far from shabby. 

He’d always been taciturn, and though never antisocial, always very specific about who he would and wouldn’t spend time with – even then taking long periods of time to warm up to really anybody. 

May had worked with him on and off for over a year, had slept with him a time or two to relieve tension, and had always been fond of him.

She had done her best not to think about those they lost in the fall of SHIELD, not knowing what side people had been on who hadn’t survived was almost a blessing. But she had assumed he’d been one of those who’d died, and she was slightly ashamed to say she had never checked. (The thought that he could’ve been HYDRA was fleeting, but there, as it always was now, damn Greggson.) 

So not only was it the shock of seeing a dead man, it was in how his body was angled to protect Jemma from anything – everything. She’d seen that look in his eyes on missions, and it had never ended well for their enemies. And then when he’d looked at Simmons, that was not a look she’d ever seen.

The condition for working for SHIELD again that he’d outlined weren’t, therefore, much of a surprise to her, although Coulson certainly appeared taken aback.

He’d said he would do anything required of him, so long as they never sent Simmons on a mission without him there – even if he was just there as support. May was positive Simmons had no idea, but was curious how she was going to react when she inevitably figured it out. 

She was, however, pleasantly surprised in his response when Coulson asked if he wouldn’t just like to forbid Simmons from missions entirely, and Ward had frowned and said, “No. She’s good. You need her in the field and she wants to be there. I just need to be there, just in case.” 

It had taken two days for Coulson to agree. He’d made Ward submit to three different lie detector tests, back to back, had read his file back to front and had made May vouch for him. Everyone on the team was still reeling a bit from their semi-recent betrayal. 

May was sure this spelled trouble, though she wasn’t sure how or why, entirely, but everything had been too calm since they’d come back from the cabin – Simmons showing her old cheeriness again seeming to lighten the mood for everyone somehow. 

She hoped they were ready for the fallout, whenever it came and whatever it was. 

She had not expected the bets. She should've.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr can be found [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi and give me a prompt.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
